


Time Wrap

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you drunk, young man?”<br/>His eyes are the color of a very cold snake. Funny the snake was on the blazon of my once very safe and popular family.<br/>‘What if I am?” I drawled.<br/>“Are you provoking me?” He answered.<br/>I just really wanted for the pain to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).



> Written for my 2011 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written for Newtypeshadow
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

I’m fine and dandy, I sang.  
I should have known better than to lead home dead drunk though. Alcohol was prohibited.  
But it has always seemed like I had a death wish. Luck was indeed with me tonight because I ran straight into an Auror.   
“Are you drunk, young man?”  
His eyes are the color of a very cold snake. Funny the snake was on the blazon of my once very safe and popular family.   
‘What if I am?” I drawled.   
“Are you provoking me?” He answered.  
I just really wanted for the pain to go away.   
When we apparated together, I thought I’d at least be put in jail before beaten to death. But, no, we were standing in a small lounge warmed by a very welcoming open fire.  
The tall man gently pushed me on the sofa and I shrieked. Would that man assault me now?  
His smirk just annoyed me further.   
“Sleep it off, boy!” he said, a big goofy smile on his lips.   
“You abducted me!” I cried like a girl.   
“I saved your pretty ass, dickhead”, he answered me before leaving for the kitchen.  
Until dawn I’d hope he’d come back and ravish me properly.


End file.
